total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar
Sugar, labeled as The Pagaent Queen was a contestant that was on Team A and didnt merge. Biography Sugar:(A wannabe pageant Queen) with a heart of gold. Sugar hails from a farm outside of Lloydminster, Alberta. Or Saskatchewan. "You can see either cause it's a provincial border town!" A sweet and seriously cute dumbbell who signs up because she thought Total Drama was a pageant, and it takes her several episodes to realize it isn't - "When's the talent portion?" When she hits the dock in her bathing suit, she struts like she's on a runway for the swimsuit portion of a pageant. She speechifies like a pageant competitor, repeating every question she's asked before launching into her answers with pageant-isms like "I personally believe..." She has an intense regimen for always looking gorgeous, goes to sleep in curlers - but eventually it all falls apart and she reverts to her true self, and only makes half attempts to clean up for the on-camera portions of the show. She's a little big-boned and isn't shy about loudly sharing her opinions and bizarre family expressions.S Coverage In Hide And Go Stink!, she enters the competition, and quickly dislikes Ella for her positive attitude and her singing. This causes her to attempt to befriend teammate Sky, so she can have an ally. She gets out of her hiding spot to try to get an apple, which Samey gives her. She manages to not get caught by Chef, and is happy when her team wins the challenge. Her anger towards Ella increases, as she yells at her to shut up in the beginning of Bogus Barf Brunch. She is excited about the challenge, but manages to anger Dave, after she insults him for needing to eat more meat. She starts to insult Ella as she thinks she insulted her. She continues to yell at and insult Dave, as he struggled with the challenge, where Sky eventually tells her to stop, gaining those two for enemies. Max and Sugar become increasingly friendly over the episode, and she offers him an alliance, which he accepts, and angers Scarlett. She is thrilled when Max is switched to her team at the end of the episode. Knowing that she needs more allies, she compliments Beardo in the beginning of Torture and Terror!, which Max joins to compliment his many skills. Tension grows among-st the team when Leonard hears from Max that Sugar told him Amy, Dave and Sky are trying to get rid of him, as a ploy to get Leonard on their side, and Dave and her conflict continues. She asks Beardo about the alliance, which he joins officially. She is doing very well in the challenge, and "befriends" Samey, as she defends her to Amy, and adding her to the alliance. Because she was the final 3 people in the challenge, the twist causes her to be eliminated with Topher and Amy, but she sneaks away before she gets cannoned,; still roaming on Pahkitew Island. Trivia *She is the only contestant so far to cameo in season 1 as she was seen in Calling All Aliens. *She is one of five contestants to never get eliminated by Scarlett. See Also Category:Neutral Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Non-Merged Category:Team A Category:Non-merged Category:Antagonists